


Watanuki's Unusual Request

by psychicdreams



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Watanuki topping!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki suddenly has a surprising request for Doumeki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watanuki's Unusual Request

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2016: My one sashay into Watanuki topping, which is the only reason this even exists :P

“…”

“…”

“…You want to what?”

“I want to do it too!”

Doumeki very slowly took in a deep breath, looking at Watanuki’s determined and pushy expression. There was a look in his eyes that said he was not going to be taking no for an answer. To tell the truth, Doumeki wasn’t sure if he _should_ say no or not. After all, this was not exactly a situation he encountered before.

How did one react when the more passive of a pair of gay lovers suddenly wanted to “do” the other?

“Um…”

“Dou-me-ki!” The way Watanuki made his name a warning word made him falter in what he was going to say. Though his expression didn’t change, he was confused and surprised. And he didn’t know if he liked how Watanuki was creeping over him and pressing him down on the bed. Normally, he wouldn’t have minded. After all, sex with Watanuki was an interesting and pleasurable experience. But he’d never…

Well, he’d never been on the bottom before.

“Why do you want to do it so much?”

“Stupid idiot,” the boy retorted, but there was no sharpness to it like it had been before they started dating. “How long have we been going out?”

“Six months.”

“And how many times have we had sex?”

He really couldn’t remember, but it was enough that he couldn’t count them on both hands. “Um…”

“Right, now in all that time, how many times is it _me_ on the receiving end?”

“All—”

“ _Exactly!_ So I want to do it too!”

Doumeki scratched his head a bit, forced to brace his weight against his elbows on the bed, since Watanuki was looming over him, just a few short paces away from straddling him. “That still doesn’t explain why you want to do it so badly.”

Watanuki looked away and there was very noticeable blush on those cheeks. He muttered something that the archer had to strain to hear, and even then, he had to have his boyfriend repeat himself because he wasn’t sure he heard it right.

“Because I want you to feel good too, _okay?!_ You happy now?”

“…Watanuki, I _do_ feel good when we have sex.”

“It’s not the same, you idiot!”

The archer sighed and took a good, long and assessing look at Watanuki’s body. They were, generally speaking, of the same height, just a few inches between them was the difference that made Doumeki taller. And Watanuki, while being adorably and sexually lithe, had enough strength and ‘reach’ for it. It wasn’t entirely unreasonable…

Glancing back up into his boyfriend’s discolored eyes, he could see how much Watanuki wanted to do this and he sighed, giving in. He could never say no when Watanuki wanted something _that_ badly enough that he was willing to be as blunt about sex as he was being now, without even a blush.

“Okay, fine. You know how it works, so—”

Watanuki leaned down to kiss him, cutting off what he said and leaving him somewhat dizzy. “Do you think,” the bespectacled boy whispered as he pulled away, “that I would hurt you?”

Doumeki didn’t have a chance to answer that because Watanuki was lightning fast on his clothes. _He must have really wanted to do this badly_ , he thought, watching with something close to fascination as Watanuki put his glasses aside and was licking happily on his chest, obviously aiming for…

He let out a groan when Watanuki’s tongue encircled one of his nipples, causing them to harden. Watanuki had apparently, also, been taking notes on what Doumeki did to him because he gently nipped at the sensitive area just like he had before on several occasions.

One hand had been working on his pants and suddenly, a hand was around him before he was even aware that Watanuki’s arm had moved. It didn’t take very long until he was very aware of what he wanted. A not-so-unexplainable need was filling in him and he automatically reached up to grab Watanuki’s arms, instinct to roll the boy beneath him and continue like usual.

He didn’t get very far.

Watanuki’s hand gripped him almost too tightly, thumb pressing down on his tip until he was gasping. …Was that a _smug_ grin on Watanuki’s mouth? He decided then and there that he needed to get Watanuki away from that woman, because that smile was eerily reminiscent of hers.

“Remember, Doumeki, you said that I could do this. No backing out now.”

Had Watanuki always been so straightforward like this before? This was the first time he’d ever seen his boyfriend like this and he was having a myriad of thoughts and feelings about it. But as usual, his normal mentality stepped in when things were getting too confusing and calmed him: Well, you learned something new everyday, didn’t you?

While he was lost in his thoughts, Watanuki had been very, very busy. By the time he was drawn out, somewhat dazed, back into his surroundings, his boyfriend had managed to strip them both and was currently in the very place Doumeki didn’t really want him to be at the moment until he got a grip on himself.

“Oi, wai—”

The hot mouth that enclosed his arousal caused him to groan and sent shivers down his spine. He’d done this several times to Watanuki, but the other boy had been either too shy or too embarrassed to do the same to him during their six months of dating. That had been fine with Doumeki, as he had no interest in pushing Watanuki do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

He just hadn’t expected it to feel _this good_.

“Watanuki,” he gasped breathlessly, when that tongue circled his tip far too teasingly for his own mental state. But apparently his boyfriend was ignoring him entirely. His gaze was somewhat hazy with pleasure as he glanced down and he could see how much this was arousing the other boy, but he also seemed, by his expression, to be enjoying this role reversal far more than Doumeki would have expected.

“Turn over.”

“What?”

“Turn over.” Unlike all the other times when Watanuki would shout when he was forced to repeat himself, this time, there was only that smile and a very seductive voice that somehow managed to feel like it was whispered in his ear when their faces weren’t close at all.

Doumeki’s arousal was throbbing with need and he wished that Watanuki would just go back to what he had been doing before, as that had been immeasurable pleasure, but the look in his boyfriend’s eyes clearly stated that Watanuki would make him pay if he didn’t do it.

Considering the situation, he knew there was a lot of ways for Watanuki to punish him and he was not interested in finding out which one he would be given.

Just because Doumeki didn’t talk a helluva lot didn’t mean he wasn’t always thinking, and his mind was consumed in somewhat disjointed thoughts and ideas that came one after the other. He rolled over on his knees and suddenly, he could feel Watanuki’s body heat searing his back as the other boy leaned over him, licking his ear. Another thing he had obviously picked up from the taller boy.

It was only when that heat went away and he felt something very wet and limber pressing against his entrance that he gasped, his thoughts wiped away in mere white for a few seconds. It took even longer than that to realize that it was Watanuki’s _tongue_ pressing in for entrance.

He had _not_ taught him that.

“Oi!”

But Watanuki wasn’t listening and only pressed his tongue in further. Given that he was so aroused and that Watanuki’s tongue was just so sweetly soft, Doumeki was shivering in excitement and a burning feeling in his gut. When had Watanuki become so forward? He wasn’t drunk. He hadn’t even gone to Yuuko’s shop that day, so it couldn’t be that woman’s fault. Had Watanuki been possessed by some spirit?

When Watanuki’s tongue reached his sensitive spot, he suddenly didn’t care if he had been possessed or not.

His arms shook with tremors and his body was begging for more, but Watanuki was taking it very, very slow. After he had gotten over the fact that it was Watanuki doing this to him, Doumeki realized something else. There was always that one or two second hesitation whenever the other boy started something new. Even as a finger suddenly entered him, causing him to hiss in pain, there was that hint of uncertainty.

That was more like the Watanuki he knew and somewhere inside him, though he had no proof, he was sure that Watanuki was not possessed. Though what had motivated Watanuki to really want to do this, he was still unclear about. Half the time, he was still left wondering if Watanuki really loved him or not.

A second finger slid in and he realized what pain Watanuki must go through at the beginning of every time they made love. A tad bit worriedly, those fingers sought out that very special spot and when they rubbed against it with fingertips that had hardly any calluses, Doumeki groaned very loudly.

“Hey…”

“…”

“Watanuki, please…”

Doumeki strained his head to look over his shoulder and met his boyfriend’s eyes, just as a third finger entered. He could see, given Watanuki’s aroused but entirely untouched state, how much he wanted to do this, but was forcing himself to wait. It wasn’t as if he was unreasonably still tight, and though he’d never tell Watanuki this, his boyfriend wasn’t quite as large as he was, so it should be all right.

Apparently Watanuki could read what he wanted from the strained silence and slowly those fingers slid out. The faint hesitation that could only be noticed if he was looking for it, seemed just a little more prominent as Watanuki’s arousal pressed against his entrance.

It was almost too slow for Doumeki to handle as Watanuki penetrated. He was having a hard time controlling himself, and he knew that his boyfriend would never have forgiven him if he had come before Watanuki had entered. There was a faint hiss he heard from behind him when Doumeki’s heat enclosed around Watanuki.

This was an entirely new experience for him, the feeling of something filling him. He could not deny that it was still a bit painful, but Watanuki had done his damndest to make sure that there was as little pain as possible. The gentleness that Watanuki displayed in that regard made him smile softly and reassured him that yes, Watanuki did obviously love him if he was going to that extent to make sure he was comfortable.

“I’m gonna move now…”

Doumeki could only grunt in response, but that was usually all Watanuki got anyway. He gritted his teeth as he felt the unfamiliar feel of something sliding in and out of him. It was awkward at first, but after a bit, the movement became smooth and fluid, enough that he was left groaning.

But he was still unsatisfied. Watanuki was moving too slowly and softly.

“Watanuki, harder.”

“But—”

“ _Harder_ ,” he stated more firmly and with another moment’s hesitation, Watanuki did as instructed. As much as he had obviously wanted to do this, he had had no experience in it and was relying on Doumeki. It made the archer smile, as it meant that Watanuki obviously still needed him. It was a good feeling, being needed.

The rate that Watanuki began to penetrate him soon became something like a train, going downhill. It became faster and harder without any checks until Doumeki had a hard time bracing himself on the bed. Watanuki had a lot more strength than he looked.

A hand reached down between his legs to grip him tightly just when he was about to find his climax and he let out an unsatisfied and unhappy groan.

“Not yet,” came that whispered and somewhat breathy voice from behind him. “Together.”

It was almost like a plea and Doumeki couldn’t help but give in, throttling down his urge to come and holding it back because Watanuki asked him to. The pressure eased on his arousal, but his decision was only harder because then Watanuki was stroking him. Is this what Watanuki felt like when they made love? Because if he happened to be better than his boyfriend at this…well, it was no wonder why Watanuki often looked like he was about to pass out from pleasure.

“Do-Doumeki!”

He could tell by the strain in that voice that Watanuki was reaching his limits, especially seeing as how it was becoming tighter and harder for his boyfriend to penetrate him. Whether that was because of him, or because Watanuki was harder than before, he was unclear about.

A grunt that became a low, drawn out moan was the only sound of his climax, unlike Watanuki who let out a sweet, adorable cry when he released. For a moment, the whole room became still and quiet in the afterglow and finally, Watanuki pulled out. Slowly, Doumeki lowered himself back onto the bed.

“Doumeki? Hey, are…are you all right?”

One of his closed eyes opened to peer at Watanuki’s worried face as he leaned over him. He smirked a little and reached up to hold his boyfriend’s chin, pulling him in close for a kiss. “Which position do you like better?”

“ _You…!_ ”

**

“So, how did it go, Watanuki?”

Watanuki blushed a deep crimson and held out the bag to Yuuko. “I’m returning these.”

“Oh good,” Yuuko squealed. “These were my favorite manga and it took a lot of willpower to lend them to you.” Her grin became smug. “For your _research_ of course.”

Watanuki turned darker still with red and fidgeted. He had wanted, a little desperately, to be the one to top Doumeki and had little choice but to talk to Yuuko about it. He couldn’t have done it on his own, especially since despite having it done to him, he had no idea how to go about being a seme.

“I told you he’d let you, if you asked him.”

He was never going to hear the end of this, was he?

“So, are you going to be the top again? Or do you prefer to be on the receiving end? I think you’d like—”

Far too embarrassed, especially since he had only come on his day off to her place to give her back her yaoi manga, Watanuki fled from the shop back to his apartment where Doumeki was still sleeping.

**End**


End file.
